Such devices are used to ensure join of cables disposed one after the other so as to connect two points of a line, even ones which are very remote. These devices are employed for all types of coaxial or optical cables, for example made of copper.
The connecting device according to the invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, intended for connecting multiwire optical cables for which it is necessary to observe particular wiring rules due to the fragility of the optical fibers composing them, to the reserve of optical fibers, to the respect of the minimum radii of curvature, etc . . . .
Multiwire cables are composed of a plurality of wires, copper wire or optical fiber for example, each transmitting information, data or current. The connection of two multiwire cables requires the connection of each wire of the upstream cable to a corresponding wire of the downstream cable.
Such a connecting device may, in manner known per se, ensure connection of a plurality of cables disposed upstream to a plurality of cables disposed downstream, the total number of the wires presented upstream having to be equal to the total number of the wires presented downstream.
The connection of these wires is effected by connection means of any type known per se, for example by a splice or a connector.